The invention is an indoor stationary exercise bicycle, which includes a first lower frame stable relative to a floor, which supports a second upper frame. The supper frame has a seat, crank and pedals connected to a flywheel with means of resistance. The upper frame has an adjustable tilt movement relative the lower frame crosswise the overall length of the apparatus and the flywheel's revolving motion. A steering gear is guided through the upper frame where a prolonged part of the steering gear is in contact with the floor, the part having a wheel suspension like design consisting of wheels or rollers and dampers or shock absorbers and/or springs. Stabilizing of the upper frame is done by movement of the steering gear.